Talk:Narpas Sword
Can someone please confirm the freezing glitch on the NES Metroid? I've confirmed it in the Wii downloadable version, the Metroid Zero Mission version, and the NES Classics Gameboy version, but I do not own an NES to check with the original. Quicksaver007 16:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) If you go to Tourian without a missile tank, and a destroyed Metroid attempts to drop missile ammo, the game will crash. Sylux X 20:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's right. I did that in the Wii Virtual Console version too. I wonder if the freezing glitch would occur in the 3DS VC version? -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] {ROLLBACK} (Talk) ( ) (Blogs) 20:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) NARPAS SA-X It has come to my attention that there are a lot of similarities between the SA-X and the NARPAS SWORD password from the original Metroid. Both have the Screw Attack, Missiles (albeit two different kinds), the Ice Beam, Morph Ball w/ Bombs (albeit two different kinds), and they are both seemingly unstoppable; NARPAS SWORD grants you infinite energy, thus making it impossible to die, and the SA-X is virtually unstoppable until near the end of Metroid Fusion. Coincidence? I think NOT. Shadow Amethyst (talk) 20:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Or the SA-X is just showing off Samus at her full power by having all her strongest weapons and being invincible because you don't have anything that can hurt it. You're assuming that having a few "thinking too into it" similarities to an ancient cheat code is more than a just coincidence.— A (t • ) 23:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello! NARPAS SWORD probably stands for North American Release Password. When originally relseased in Japan, I believe metroid was on the FDS, so it had to be changed a bit. Most PAL "conversions" were done poorly and as quick as possible off the American versions. A lot of PAL games have messed up music (and controls) since they usually didn't adjust for the refresh rate. The music and controls usually did their thing when the NMI was called. Peace! 19:06, February 17, 2015 (UTC) February 17th 2015 2:00PM EST Somedude Null Password? Has anyone ever considered that maybe "nar" is Engrish for "null" making it null password? The thought just occurred to me because the Japanese pronunciation of null is "naru" which could conceivably be misspelled as "nar" which in those days, and even today, seems like it'd be a common Japanese mistake. Or it could be an intentional Japanese pun being both a null password and "not a real" password. 21:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :"Nar" as a poor romanization of "ナル" ("null") seems plausible to me. The phrase "ナルパスワード" ("null password") gets a few Google hits, referring to a zero-length or empty password. Although Metroid does not allow zero-length passwords, programmers, even in the 80's, should have been in the habit of coding special handling for null passwords. Coding special handling for literally "ナルパスワード" as a password might be a computer security in-joke based on that. 10:26, June 16, 2018 (UTC)